


of angst and pools

by punklobster



Category: What Does the Fox Say? (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, hot president and her sexy pool girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: one-shots written for the 30-day fic writing challenge of Doom





	1. #15 angst

**Author's Note:**

> The following works were completed as part of the Yuri Garden discord server’s 30-day writing challenge! The other amazing participants from Lit Club, Sappho82, d_wolpertinger, and Ja55, made this sometimes grueling challenge a great experience! Check out their works as well in the collection!

Despite everything, Seju was nothing if not a hopeful person. Hopeful that one of these days she could get through doing an act of physical intimacy without having a breakdown. 

Do Won ever so gently pulled the arm she had braced over her own face to hide her tears. “It’s okay,” she murmured comfort against her neck, pressing a reassuring kiss to Seju’s overheated skin. Her hands pulled Seju’s nightshirt back down over her breasts to cover her up. 

“You can keep going, I’m fine,” Seju sounded so convincing even as her eyes continued to leak beyond her control. 

Do Won, with her quiet strength and perception, simply pulled Seju gently into her lithe arms and held her without expectation. “I’ll wait until you’re okay.” 

Seju didn’t know if she would ever truly be okay, but she was hopeful that Do Won had the patience to find out.


	2. #27 teaching each other to do something

The Butterfly Stroke- in which the body swims by undulating the body in a wave-like motion, the hips and chest alternating moving up and down the while the arms stroke symmetrically to trace an hourglass figure underwater before leaving the water at the hips to circle forward again. Also, a dolphin kick. 

Seju had taken a cursory interest in swimming the more she watched Do Won swim in the hotel pool when she wasn’t working. Only because there was so little to capture her interest these days due to her dull days spent in hiding. Though it was hard to not be fascinated by Do Won’s toned body cutting that pattern through the water like a hot knife through butter. And when she reached the other side, throwing her head back and taking that well-earned gasp of air as the water cascaded down her tanned skin, glinting off those abs… 

The sight of all this water was certainly making Seju thirsty. She sipped at her drink while liberally drinking in the sight of the caretaker pulling herself up out of the pool, shaking her locks out. She was currently sat at the side of the pool in the shade to protect her delicate complexion. She almost didn’t realize that Do Won was walking towards her until she was a few feet away, looming over her like the statue of a Greek goddess. 

“President,” the woman greeted Seju by her chosen title. 

“Caretaker,” Seju’s voice was much less formal than the one Do Won used, teasing even. “Enjoying the water?” 

“Doesn’t hurt to practice.” She placed her hands on her hips over her simple black shorts, and Seju wondered not for the first time how she would look like with all her clothes off. “Would you like to join me?” 

“As I’ve told you before. I don’t swim.” 

Do Won’s head tilted to the side. “I could teach you?” she offered freely. Much like she offered everything else. 

Playing her cards closer to her ample chest, Seju fanned herself lightly while smirking up at the caretaker. “It's not like I don’t know a few things. The breaststroke, for example,” she said while deliberately dragging her eyes down Do Won’s figure. 

“That's as good of a place to start as any.” Do Won remaining nonsusceptible to Seju’s poking, even as her eyes looked more knowing at the implication than she let on, only made Seju want to verbally prod at her more (and perhaps nonverbally too, if she allowed her curiosity access her imagination). 

“I’m fine with watching,” Seju reasserted, her thoughts summoning a tinge of guilt that she couldn’t seem to shake. 

“Okay.” Do Won didn’t push Seju, ever the patient one. But she did sigh, looking like a disappointed puppy that had been shooed away. 

The look tugged unbidden at Seju’s conscious, and it was her turn to sigh. She couldn’t stand letting down people she actually had a soft spot for (and her soft spot was growing for the tall dark and handsome caretaker, whether she wanted it to or not.)

“On second thought, I do need the exercise,” Seju conceded with some reluctance as she got to her feet. Do Won brightened noticeably at her words, and Seju couldn’t help the smile on her lips as she started unbuttoning her blouse. Do Won quickly looked away, and Seju knew she was going to enjoy this more than she thought she would. 


End file.
